


Dark Origin, Light Future

by TheArcticFlame



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, just short and sweet, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcticFlame/pseuds/TheArcticFlame
Summary: Virgil reluctantly has a talk with Thomas after revealing his origin as a Dark Side.





	Dark Origin, Light Future

_"Because I was one of them."_  
  
Virgil was on the stairs in his room, knees pulled up to his chest while he picked at the sleeves of his hoodie. He'd had to tell Thomas, he knew that, but despite how quickly he said it, it was harder to get out than when he told everyone his name. He'd finally started getting comfortable with Thomas and the other Sides, but then Deceit and Remus had to show up. He caught their subtle jabs at him. What seemed like offhand comments about 'hiding things' or 'being honest' were directed at him and his reluctance to tell Thomas who he really was. If he didn't say something when he did, one of the Others would have beaten him to it. He'd have been outed anyway. At least this way, Thomas could hear it from Virgil himself.  
  
But the look Thomas gave him... Virgil dipped his head to his knees. Thomas looked shocked--betrayed, even--and Virgil couldn't blame him. He would be too if he found out someone he trusted was, well... was a _bad guy_. What was he going to do? He didn't want to leave. Maybe the main Sides would let him stay in his room? He could still influence Thomas from time to time from here, but he and the others wouldn't have to see him again. He couldn't afford to duck out entirely, not like he did before. It would be too dangerous for Thomas.  
  
Speaking of, Virgil felt Thomas summoning him. He buried his face further and ignored it. Whatever Thomas had to say, it wasn't going to be good. Virgil didn't want to hear it. It'd just make him feel worse.  
  
Thomas called again, and there was a slight spike of anxiety coming from him as he did so. Virgil felt guilty about it, and then started to feel the anxiety himself. He lifted his head and rubbed his face, groaning quietly. He couldn't let it go. He had to check on Thomas, show him that he was still around and, maybe then, his anxiety would be relieved.  
  
Virgil popped in to his usual spot the third time Thomas called for him. He stared at the wall.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, good. Okay. You're still here. I thought so. I didn't start acting weird like last time, but I was still worried."  
  
"Mm." Virgil started to pick at his sleeves again. "Did you need me? Or were you just checking to see if I was still here?"  
  
Thomas was quiet for a moment, then came over and sat on the stairs. "Why don't you take a seat? No cameras, no one else. Just us."  
  
Virgil finally looked at Thomas. He still looked tired. Thomas was supposed to get some sleep after that whole fiasco with Remus. Looks like he was still struggling a little, but at least whatever fear and anxiety was there because of Remus seemed to be gone now. With a bit of reluctance, Virgil took a seat next to him, but went back to staring at the wall.  
  
"Are you okay?" Thomas asked.  
  
Virgil's brows scrunched together and he glanced at Thomas. "Why are you asking me?"  
  
Thomas shrugged. "Well, everything that happened hit you and Patton really hard so, y'know, just checking up on you."  
  
"Yeah, but why bother checking up on me at all?" Virgil looked away again. "Doesn't it bother you knowing who I was?"  
  
"Hey, Virge, do you remember what you said to me the first time you showed up on camera?" Thomas leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs. "I was telling my viewers about how relaxed I was, and you decided to pop in." Thomas mimicked Virgil's tone of voice. " _'_ _Oh, I'm sorry was I not wanted at this exact second?'_ You said that smiling. Not exactly the nicest Side at first, were you?"  
  
Virgil winced, but Thomas was smiling. Virgil wasn't sure how he was supposed to take that.  
  
"You really seemed to enjoy making me anxious. And I mean, I get it. That's who you are, that's what you do. But then over time, that changed, didn't it? I started to understand you better. You weren't trying to freak me out for the sake of freaking me out. You were looking out for me." Thomas took a deep breath and shrugged. "Honestly, I started to suspect you were one of them after meeting Deceit and learning that there were other Sides. I wouldn't have guessed at first, but looking back at how you used to be and act, it started to fit."  
  
"Then why did you give me that look when I told you I was one of the Others? Why did you look at me like you were shocked?"  
  
Thomas smiled tiredly. "Can you blame me? I was functioning on next to no sleep, just met the Duke--which was _a lot_ to deal with, even if I was rested--and then you admitted that you were one of them. I couldn't keep up. I needed time to process everything."  
  
When Virgil didn't respond, Thomas wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I don't hate you. And don't argue, cause I know that's what you're thinking," he added hastily as Virgil looked up. "I'm sorry. I should have said something then, but I didn't and that's on me. But I don't want you to think I'm just going to reject you because of who you were. We've spent a long time learning and growing together. You're my anxiety, but you're also my friend, okay?"  
  
For the first time in a long while, Virgil actually felt... more at peace. He could never fully get rid of his anxiety, but Thomas was right. They trusted each other. Who he was then didn't change where he belonged now, and where he belonged was here.  
  
"Yeah." Virgil smiled. "Don't think this means I'm going to take it easy on you from now on. Still gotta be me, y'know?"  
  
Thomas laughed, and looked a little less tired than when the conversation began. "Wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
